


Good Medicine

by KimberlyFDR



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Medicine

“It’s like my own Canadian lollipop,” Ray half-joked, pulling off the ripped serge.

“Ray, I don’t think this is quite the time to…”

“Shh, no talking. You’re the walking wounded, I’m the nursemaid, remember?”

“Kinky,” Fraser sighed, wincing as Ray touched the tremendous bruise darkening his torso.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“We already took care of that,” Fraser said, weariness starting to gain on him.

“Well, I’m going to dig him up and do it again,” Ray vowed, moving gentle hands over the cuts crossing Fraser’s arms, bandaging the larger ones as he went and kissing the smaller ones.

Fraser smiled at the motion, letting out a yawn, “Best kind of medicine.”

“Hey, come on.” Ray led him to their bed. “You need to sack out for a while.”

“So do you,” Fraser said, grabbing Ray’s hand and pulling him onto the bed as well. “Stay with me.”

“I don’t want to hurt…”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Fraser assured him. “Feels better.”

Ray kissed him. “Yeah, it does.”


End file.
